Queen of the Underworld
by Kurousagi35
Summary: First Fanfiction/Izayoi yang pergi ke Upperworld mencari satu Titan yang lepas tak sengaja bertemu dengan seorang Dewi minor yang cantik jelita. Eros si Cupid yang tak sengaja melihatnya kemudian menancapkan panah cinta nya pada Izayoi/"Aku akan menikahi putri mu, dan akan ku jadikan dia sebagai ratu di dunia bawah"/Ga bisa buat Summary/RnR please


Disclaimer : I don't own Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru sou desu yo?  
Warning : _AU, OOC, alur kecepetan, gaje, abal, typos dan masih banyak ke kurangan lainnya._  
Character(s) :  
- Sakamaki Izayoi as Hades (God of Underworld)  
- Kuro Usagi as Persephone (Daughter of Zeus and Demeter)  
- Azi Dhaka as Zeus (God of the Sky)  
- Canaria as Demeter (Goddess of the Harvest)  
- Laius Perseus as Poseidon (God of Ocean)  
- Asuka Kudou as Aphrodite (Goddess of Beauty)  
- Riri as Eros (Cupid)  
- Leticia Draculea as Athena (Goddess of Wisdom)  
- Weser as Ares (God of War)  
- Galdo Gasper as Hephaestus (God of Metalworking)  
- Mandola Dortlake as Helios (God of Sun)  
- Jin Russell as Hermes (God of Herds)  
- Shiroyasha as Artemis (Goddess of Hunting)  
- Kasukabe You as Eileithiia (Daughter of Hera)  
- Ratten as Hera (Goddess of Marriage)  
- Baron La Croix as Asklepios (God of Medicine)  
- Algol as Medusa  
And Other Characters.

**QUEEN OF THE UNDERWORLD**

_Chapter 1 : The Beginning_

_Dunia para dewa, tentang tiga dewa terkuat.  
_ Dunia yang terletak jauh di angkasa luas, dimana tempat berkumpulnya para dewa serta dewi dengan kemampuan yang berbeda-beda – Olympus. Setiap dewa dan dewi memiliki tugas masing – masing yang harus mereka kerjakan demi menjaga kedamaian dunia mereka serta dunia dimana para manusia tinggal – Bumi. Terkadang dewa – dewi turun kebumi dan membantu manusia, bahkan dapat menjalin hubungan cinta langsung dengan mereka dan menghasilan anak yang merupakan setengah manusia dan setengah dewa. Anak – anak itulah yang biasa dikenal sebagai _Hero_ atau Pahlawan.

Diantara puluhan dewa – dewi yang ada, hanya terlahir tiga dewa terbesar dan terkuat di Olympus. Diantaranya dewa Zeus, Poseidon, dan Hades. Ketiga dewa tersebut merupakan anak dari Titan Kronos dan Rea. Pada zaman keemasan, Kronos berhasil memerintah dunia setelah berhasil mengalahkan ayahnya Uranus, sampai akhirnya Kronos dikalahkan oleh anak – anaknya sendiri, dan dikurung di Tartaros.

Setelah kekalahan Kronos, Zeus dan para saudaranya berhasil mengambil alih dunia. Zeus yang saat itu dikenal sebagai _Godhead_ atau ayah para dewa dan manusia, juga merupakan dewa langit dan petir. Zeus kemudian membagi dunia menjadi tiga bagian, dimana dirinya sendiri menjadi _God of the Sky _atau dewa penguasa langit, dan dua bagian dunia lainnya dibagikan kepada dua saudaranya, Poseidon yang menjadi _God of Ocean_ atau dewa penguasa samudra, dan Hades yang menjadi _God of the Underworld _atau dewa penguasa dunia bawah.

Beberapa tahun telah berlalu, Zeus yang juga dikenal dengan nama Azi Dhaka kemudian menikah dengan Demeter atau dikenal juga dengan nama Canaria, yang merupakan Dewi Kesuburan dan Pertanian. Pernikahan Zeus dengan Demeter melahirkan seorang dewi minor yang cantik jelita, bahkan kecantikannya dapat menandingi sang dewi kecantikan, Aphrodite.

Kurousagi atau Persephone, seorang dewi minor dengan rambut panjang berwarna biru bak warna langit yang membentang luas diangkasa. Kulit seputih porselin dengan dua bola mata berwarna crimson. Tak lupa senyuman yang semanis madu tak pernah luput dari wajah ayu nya. Demeter sang ibu sangat menyayangi anaknya Kurousagi, begitu juga dengan Kurousagi sangat menyayangi ibunya. Kurousagi sangat menyukai tanaman, terlebih sangat menyukai bunga. Ia bahkan mewarisi kemampuan ibunya sang dewi kesuburan. Kurousagi dapat menumbuhkan tanaman jenis apapun hanya dengan melambai – lambaikan jari telunjuknya di udara. Kemampuannya itu ia gunakan untuk membuat sebuah taman bunga yang sangat indah untuk dirinya dan ibunya.

Tidak seperti keturunan para dewa dan dewi yang lain, Kurousagi hidup jauh dari mereka. Canaria, sang ibu tidak pernah mengizinkannya meninggalkan istana Zeus. Bahkan hanya untuk berjalan – jalan sekitar pekarangan istana ia tidak diizinkan. Kabarnya karena kecantikan Kurousagi yang mampu menyaingi kecantikan Dewi Aphrodite, banyak dewa seperti Apollo, Ares, Hephaestus, Dionysus, bahkan Hermes yang sempat melihat wajah ayu sang dewi minor datang dengan membawa berbagai macam hadiah untuknya, bahkan melamarnya. Tetapi Dementer dengan kasar menolak semua lamaran dan hadiah para dewa. Semenjak kejadian itulah Demeter menyembunyikan putrinya, Persephone jauh dari para dewa tersebut. Sehingga Persephone–Kurousagi selalu hidup sendiri dengan damai bersama bunga – bunga ciptaannya.

Belasan tahun sudah Kurousagi lewati dengan berdiam diri di dalam istana tanpa pernah sesekali melihat dunia luar. Walau ia tak selalu sendiri, terkadang Demeter sang ibu mengajak beberapa dewi lain seperti Athena dan Hestia untuk bermain bersamanya. Selain itu ia dapat dengan mudah menciptakan bunga – bunga yang sangat disukainya, bukankah itu sangat menyenangkan? Ya memang, namun bagaimanapun juga hidup terus – menerus di dalam istana bak seekor burung yang dikurung dalam sangkar dan takut akan terbang jauh apabila sangkarnya dilepas, tentu lama – kelamaan akan merasa jenuh dan bosan. Dan itulah yang dirasakan Kurousagi saat ini, ia benar – benar ingin keluar dari sangkar besar ini, walau hanya sekali, bahkan sejam pun tak apa.

"Okaa-sama, aku bosan terus – menerus tinggal di istana, aku ingin melihat dunia luar." Kurousagi berkata seraya mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang ibu.

Saat ini Canaria dan Kurousagi tengah duduk di sebuah ayunan berwarna putih dengan sulur tanaman hijau sebagai talinya. Ayunan tersebut dibuat oleh Canaria sendiri sebagai hadiah untuk putri tercintanya.

"Tidak boleh, kau tidak boleh pergi keluar anakku." Ucap Canaria lembut sembari membelai rambut putrinya.

"Tapi kenapa, Okaa-sama?" Kurousagi mengangkat kepalanya metapa wajah sang ibu.

Canaria menatap anaknya dengan penuh perhatian. "Diluar sangat berbahaya anakku, aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu padamu." Ucapnya.

"Okaa-sama, aku akan baik – baik saja, percayalah." Balas Kurousagi dengan nada penuh keyakinan seraya melepaskan pelukannya terhadap sang ibu.

"Tidak! Pokoknya tidak boleh!" Canaria sedikit meninggikan suaranya, namun tetap tersirat rasa sedih dan khawatir dari nada bicaranya.

Kurousagi terkejut mendengar ibunya sedikit meninggikan suaranya, tetapi tak lama kemudian Kurousagi kembali memohon kepada ibunya, berharap ibu nya akan mengabulkan keinginannya.

"Okaa-sama, aku mohon, sebentar saja aku ingin melihat dunia yang luas di luar sana."

Perlahan Canaria menjadi iba melihat putri kesayangannya memohon – mohon di depannya, akhirnya setelah terdiam beberapa saat, Canaria pun mengizinkan putrinya untuk pergi keluar istana.

"Baiklah, tetapi ibu hanya memberimu waktu tiga jam diluar sana. Setelahnya berjanjilah kalau kau akan kembali anakku."

Mendengar sang ibu yang mengizinkannya pergi melihat dunia luar yang sangat di dambakannya, Kurousagi melebarkan senyumannya dan segera memeluk kembali ibunya dengan penuh kegembiraan.

"Baik Okaa-sama, aku berjanji."

-:-:-:-:-

_Sementara itu di dunia bawah–Underworld.  
_ Dunia bawah atau _Underworld _merupakan tempat yang sangat jauh di dalam perut bumi. Dunia bawah merupakan tempat bagi para roh manusia yang telah meninggalkan jazad mereka. _Underworld _terbagi menjadi beberapa bagian diantaranya Elisium, padang Asphodel, dan Tartaros. Tartaros merupakan tempat para Titan dikurung sekaligus menghukum mereka. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu Tartaros juga menjadi tempat untuk menghukum para manusia yang melakukan dosa serta kejahatan besar, seperti Raja Sisifos dan Tantalos. Selanjutnya, Erobos yaitu tempat dimana roh – roh manusia yang jenazah nya tidak dimakamkan dengan layak berkumpul.

Kekuasaan atas dunia bawah dipegang penuh oleh Hades yang juga dikenal dengan nama Izayoi. Izayoi mengenakan pakaian hitam lebih menyerupai jubah hitam bertudung yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya tak lupa dengan rantai – rantai yang melilit disekitar bagian kakinya. Izayoi juga mempunyai dua buah sayap hitam legam bak sayap burung gagak yang melekat di belakang punggungnya. Sayap tersebut dapat ia hilangkan dan munculkan sesuai keinginannya. Ia juga mempunyai helm kegelapan yang dapat membuatnya tidak terlihat apabila dikenakan. Banyak manusia beranggapan bahwa Hades merupakan dewa kematian, padahal bukan, karena dewa kematian yang sebenarnya adalah Thanatos. Hades–Izayoi merupakan dewa yang suram, kejam, dan arrogan tetapi tidaklah jahat semua yang dilakukannya semata – mata hanyalah tugasnya sebagai penguasa dunia bawah, atau dunia kematian.

Bertahun – tahun setelah mengalahkan para Titan, terutama Titan Kronos yang merupakan ayahnya sendiri, Izayoi memperoleh kekuasaannya terhadap dunia bawah melebihi Zeus. Izayoi bahkan jarang meninggalkan istananya di dunia bawah. Sehari – harinya selalu dihabiskan untuk mengawasi roh – roh manusia yang telah meninggal dengan dikelilingi tiga hakim dunia bawah. Pergi ke dunia atas atau _Upperworld_ punpaling hanya jika ada urusan – urusan penting tertentu.

Bertahun – tahun telah dilewati Izayoi tanpa ada masalah sedikitpun dengan _Underworld_, sampai pada suatu hari para Titan yang dikurung di bawah Gunung Etna mulai memberontak dan berusaha ingin keluar dari kurungan mereka. Kejadian itu menyebabkan banyak terjadi gunung meletus dan gempa di bumi tempat para manusia tinggal.

Izayoi mulai khawatir akan ulah para Titan itu dapat menyebabkan dunia bawah yang di kuasainya selama bertahun – tahun lamanya akan rusak dan menyebebkan terbukanya celah antara dunia bawah dengan dunia atas. Terlebih jika para Titan itu dapat meloloskan diri dari kurungannya dan mulai membuat keributan di dunia atas atau _Upperworld_.

"Asklepios, bagaimana keadaan para Titan saat ini?" tanya Izayoi pada salah satu pembantu kepercayaannya di dunia bawah.

Sebelum diangkat menjadi kepercayaan Hades, Asklepios dulunya merupakan tabib yang dapat menyembuhkan segala penyakit, bahkan dapat membangkitkan orang mati. Karena kemampuannya itu, jumlah orang – orang matipun mulai berkurang, Hades–Izayoi yang tidak terima dengan itu semua segera melaporkan Asklepios kepada Zeus karena telah menunda – nunda kematian dan merugikan dunia bawah. Mendengar laporan yang di bawa Hades, Zeus kemudian membunuh Asklepios dengan tongkat petirnya.

"Mereka masih memberontak dan berusaha ingin keluar dari kurungannya, My Lord." Jawab Asklepios yang tengah berlutut di hadapan Izayoi.

"Bagaimana dengan Titan yang berhasil meloloskan diri? Apa mereka telah ditemukan?" Izayoi kembali bertanya.

"Sudah tiga Titan yang berhasil ditangkap kembali, My Lord, sisanya masih tinggal satu Titan yang berkeliaran di dunia atas." Jawabnya.

Dahi Izayoi sedikit berkerut, terlihat jelas dari raut wajahnya kalau ia sedang berpikir keras. Sebelumnya belum pernah terjadi hal seperti ini. Sampai saat itu tiba, para Titan mulai memberontak dan membabi – buta kurungan yang selama ini belum pernah ada yang berhasil menerobosnya, bahkan merusaknya.

"Kalau terus dibiarkan, bisa – bisa celah antara dunia bawah dengan dunia atas akan segera terbuka, My Lord." Kata Asklepios kembali berbicara.

Izayoi masih belum membuka suara, ia hanya menganggukkan kepala membenarkan ucapan Asklepios dengan dahinya yang masih berkerut samar.

"Asklepios, segera kau siapkan kereta perang ku. Aku akan pergi ke dunia atas untuk melihat keadaan sekitar." Izayoi berkata seraya bangkit dari singgasananya.

"Baik, My Lord-Hades." Asklepios kembali membungkuk sebelum pergi meninggalkan Istana untuk melaksanakan perintah Izayoi.

-:-:-:-:-

Kurousagi mulai berjalan meninggalkan istana Zeus dengan hati yang menggebu – gebu, ingin rasanya ia segera melesat seperti komet yang jatuh dengan sangat cepat hingga sampai di bumi. Sebelum pergi, Kurousagi berpamitan kepada ibunda tercintanya, Canaria–Demeter, serta kepada ayahanda nya Azi Dhaka–Zeus.

Setelah sepenuhnya keluar dari sangkar besar yang selama ini mengurungnya, Kurousagi dengan wajah cerah secerah matahari dengan kedua mata yang berbinar – binar mulai melakukan pertualangan pertamanya di dunia luar.

Kurousagi seperti terhipnotis dengan segala keindahan alam yang dilihatnya. Di segala arah terdapat gundukan pegunungan nan hijau, mata air nan jernih dan tenang, padang rumput yang luas, serta air terjun yang seolah menyala terkena sinar matahari. Matanya masih menari – nari melihat sekitarnya, mulutnya tak henti menganga takjub. Pemandangan diluar jauh berkali – kali lipat lebih indah dibandingkan dengan sangkar besar yang selama ini mengurungnya. Kurousagi tidak habis pikir kenapa ibunya selalu melarannya pergi melihat dunia yang seindah ini, terlebih tidak ada hal – hal yang menurutnya berbahaya. Sungguh aneh, pikirnya.

Selama di perjalanan, Kurousagi bertemu banyak dewi yang belum pernah ia temui. Tak hanya para dewi, Kurousagi bahkan bertemu dengan beberapa Nimfa seperti Driad sang Nimfa pepohonan, Naiad dan Okeanid sang nimfa yang tinggal di air. Terkadang mereka juga saling menyapa dan berbincang – bincang sedikit.

"Wah! Kau benar – benar cantik, Persephone!" Puji salah satu dari dua dewi minor yang ditemuinya di jalan.

"Te-terima kasih." Balas Kurousagi seraya terseyum malu-malu.

"Ternyata berita itu memang benar! Kau bahkan lebih cantik dibandingkan Aphrodite." Sahut dewi yang lain.

"Eh? A-aku tidak tahu, aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya." Ujar Kurousagi, wajahnya sedikit bersemu merah.

"Benarkah? Kau belum pernah bertemu dengan Aphrodite?" tanya salah satu dewi. Kurousagi hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Sekalipun?" tanya dewi yang satunya masih ragu. Kurousagi kembali mengangguk.

"Okaa-sama tidak pernah mengizinkanku keluar istana." Kurousagi berkata nada suaranya sedikit sedih. "Ini pertama kalinya aku keluar, dan bertemu dengan kalian berdua Eileithiia, Hera." Lanjutnya sambil menatap kedua dewi di depannya bergantian.

Kedua dewi minor yang dipanggil Eileithiia dan Hera itu terkejut mendengar cerita Kurousagi. Tapi, keterkejutannya segera sirna mengingat Kurousagi yang mempunyai wajah secantik Aphrodite, pasti banyak dewa yang mengincarnya. Dan kalau itu terjadi, perang antar dewa pasti akan terjadi.

"Wajar saja Demeter melarang mu untuk keluar dari istana." Kata Eileithiia sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Dengan wajah secantik itu, pasti banyak dewa yang menginginkan mu." Lanjutnya.

Kurousagi yang mendengar penjelasan dari Eileithiia hanya memiringkan kepalanya, bingung. Melihat reaksi Kurousagi yang kebingungan, Hera segera angkat bicara.

"Kalau banyak dewa yang menginginkan mu, pasti mereka akan berperang demi mendapatkan mu." Jelas Hera singkat namun langsung ke inti permasalahan.

"Maksud mu, perang antar dewa?" tanya Kurousagi meyakinkan. Eileithiia dan Hera mengangguk bersamaan. Kurousagi mulai sedikit memahami alasan ibunya tidak mengizinkannya keluar istana.

"Jadi, sekarang kau mau kemana?" tanya Eileithiia memecah keheningan yang tercipta beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Entahlah, aku hanya ingin melihat – lihat." Kurousagi mengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit biru yang membentang luas.

"Begitu ya." Eileithiia mengangguk paham.

"Ah! Bagaimana kalau mengunjungi Padang rumput di Eleusis, tempatnya sangat indah, dewi bunga seperti mu pasti akan suka." kali ini Hera ikut membuka suara.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kurousagi mulai antusias.

Hera mengangguk. "Tapi tempatnya lumayan jauh dari sini." Ujarnya sedikit menyesal. "Bisa sampai satu jam hanya dengan berjalan kaki."

"Satu jam?" Kurousagi membelalakan matanya. "Aku tidak bisa, waktu keluar ku tinggal beberapa menit lagi." Lanjutnya kemudian menundukkan kepalanya sedih.

Eileithiia menepuk pelan bahu Kurousagi berusaha membuatnya ceria kembali. "Lainkali saja, kami akan menemanimu."

Mendengar tawaran dari Eileithiia, Kurousagi mengangkat kepalanya menatap kedua dewi di depannya senang. "Benarkah?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

"Iya." Eileithiia dan Hera mengangguk seraya terseyum manis.

-:-:-:-:-

Hades–Izayoi yang telah keluar dari dunia bawah dengan mengendarai kereta perangnya yang berwarna keemasan dengan empat ekor kuda hitam legam yang menariknya segera melalukan pencarian terhadap satu Titan yang masih berkeliaran di dunia atas.

Sudah berjam – jam lamanya Izayoi berkeliling ke segala tempat yang ada di dunia atas, namun sama sekali tidak ada tanda – tanda akan keberadaan Titan yang dicarinya. Hari bahkan sudah semakin terik, dan Izayoi juga sudah harus kembali ke dunia bawah.

Izayoi mengiring keretanya melewati sebuah sungai yang terletak di bawah bukit Aitna. Saat hendak melewatinya, seketika mata Izayoi terpaku pada tiga, tidak, tepatnya kepada salah satu dari tiga dewi minor yang sedang duduk pada bebatuan didekat sungai. Dewi dengan rambut berwarna biru langit dan bola mata berwarna crimson.

Izayoi menghentikan laju keretanya dan masih menatap lekat sosok dewi minor yang berada beberapa meter dari tempatnya. Saat itulah, Eros, seorang cupid yang tak sengaja melihat Hades menatap Persephone dengan begitu lekat, menancapkan panah cintanya kepada Hades. Akibatnya, Hades–Izayoi menjadi sangat mencintai Persephone–Kurousagi.

Setelah cukup lama terdiam memandangi sang dewi minor, Izayoi kembali menjalankan keretanya hendak kembali ke dunia bawah. Ingin rasanya ia menculik dan membawa dewi minor yang baru saja membuatnya jatuh cinta untuk ikut bersamanya ke dunia bawah, namun Izayoi mengurungkan niatnya. Masih ada berbagai macam cara yang dapat Izayoi lakukan demi mendapatkan 'dewi-nya'.

"Kau adalah milikku. Aku pasti akan mendapatkan mu."

Sesampainya di _Underworld_, Izayoi segera menyerahkan kereta perangnya kepada Asklepios. Dengan perasaan campur aduk, Izayoi kembali ke istana dan duduk di singgasananya. Kemudian dikuti Asklepios yang telah selesai membereskan kareta perang Hades.

"Kalau boleh hamba tahu, bagaimana keadaan di dunia atas, My Lord?" tanya Asklepios yang telah duduk berlutut di depan Izayoi.

Izayoi sedikit berdeham sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari Asklepios, pikirannya masih terpenuhi oleh dewi minor yang baru saja dilihatnya.

"Aku masih belum menemukan adanya tanda – tanda keberadaan Titan disana." Jawabnya setelah terdiam beberapa detik.

Asklepios mengangguk paham. "Sepertinya Titan yang satu ini sedang bersembunyi di suatu tempat." Katanya. Izayoi mengangguk ragu membenarkan perkataan Asklepios.

"Teruskan pencarian, Aku tidak ingin terjadi keributan antara dunia atas dengan dunia bawah." Perintah Izayoi.

"Baik, My Lord." Asklepios kemudian bangkit dan sedikit membungkuk sebelum meninggalkan istana Hades. Tetapi sebelumnya, Izayoi kembali memanggil orang kepercayaannya itu.

"Asklepios!"

Mendengar tuannya memanggil namanya, Asklepios sontak menoleh kembali menghadap Izayoi dan berlutut di depannya.

"Ada apa memanggil hamba, My Lord?" tanya Asklepios.

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu." Ucap Izayoi lalu menatap lurus kearah Asklepios.

"Dengan senang hati hamba akan menjawab, My Lord."

"Aku tidak akan mengulang pertanyaan ku, jadi dengar baik – baik dan jawab jika kau tau." Kata Izayoi tegas sebelum benar – benar bertanya, Asklepios mengangguk paham.

"Apa kau mengenal sosok dewi dengan rambut biru bagai warna langit atas dengan bola mata berwarna crimson?"

Mendengar pertanyaan tuannya, Asklepios terdiam sejenak. Tidak biasanya tuannya bertanya tentang dewi, tidak, bahkan ini pertama kalinya tuannya bertanya.

"Rambut biru langit, bola mata crimson..." dahinya berkerut samar, Asklepios masih berusaha mengingat – ingat dewi yang pernah ditemuinya semasa ia masih berada di dunia atas. "Seingat hamba handa ada satu dewi yang memiliki ciri – ciri seperti itu..." lanjutnya masih sedikit mengingat. Sedangkan Izayoi sudah tidak sabar mendengar jawaban dari Asklepios.

"Persephone, putri Demeter dan Zeus."

-:-:-:-:-

"Okaa-samaaa!" Kurousagi berteriak seraya berlari kecil memasuki sangkar besar yang merupakan rumahnya dengan perasaan gembira.

Sedari tadi di perjalanan pulang, Kurousagi tak henti – hentinya terseyum lebar memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya yang rapi. Hari ini merupakan hari yang paling bahagia baginya. Dapat melihat keindahan dunia luar yang selama ini terpendam, dan mendapat banyak teman baru. Rasanya Kurousagi ingin menghentikan putaran waktu saat itu juga. Sungguh, ia masih ingin berada lebih lama di luar.

Kurousagi berjalan kearah taman bunga yang berada sedikit jauh di belakang istana. Matanya bergerak kesana – kemari mencari keberadaan sang ibu. Tepat saat memasuki teman, Kurousagi melihat sang ibu tengah terduduk di atas ayunan yang berada ditengah-tengah taman. Dengan cepat ia berlari lalu melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher sang ibunda tercintanya.

"Aku pulang, Okaa-sama!" sahutnya gembira.

Canaria sedikit terkejut dengan gerakan Kurousagi yang tiba – tba memeluknya dari belakang. Namun tak lama kemudian, Canaria membimbing Kurousagi dan duduk disampingnya.

"Syukurlah kau tidak apa – apa." Ujar Canaria terseyum lembut.

Mendengar kata – kata sang ibu, Kurousagi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Eh? Okaa-sama bicara apa sih, di luar tidak ada yang berbahaya, kok." Ucap Kurousagi sambil terseyum lebar.

Canaria hanya terseyum kecil. Melihat putri kecilnya begitu bahagia, membuatnya juga dapat merasakan kebahagiaan yang sama.

"Okaa-sama, di luar benar – benar sangat indah, bahkan lebih indah dari istana ini. Semua orang yang kutemui baik terhadap ku, lalu aku juga berteman dengan mereka…" Kurousagi mulai menceritakan tentang petualangan pertamanya di dunia luar, mulai dari segala keindahan alam yang dilihatnya, sampai beberapa dewi yang di temuinya.

Selama bercerita, Kurousagi tak henti – hentinya menyinggungkan senyum dan tawa, nada suaranya terdengar sedikit berbeda, jauh lebih ceria dari biasanya. Canaria yang melihat semua itu menjadi sedikit sedih, mungkin sudah saatnya ia membiarkan putri kecilnya bermain di luar pengawasannya.

"Apa aku boleh bermain di luar lagi, Okaa-sama?" tanya Kurousagi memohon.

Sepertinya sudah saatnya seekor burung kecil untuk terbang bebas di angkasa.

"Baiklah, ibu mengizinkan." Canaria menoleh menatap putri kecilnya. "Tetapi ingat, waktu mu di luar hanya tiga jam, setelah itu kau harus kembali lagi." Lanjutnya terseyum.

Kurousagi mengangguk seraya terseyum lebar kemudian kembali memeluk ibunya erat.

-:-:-:-:-

Hades–Izayoi mengarahkan kereta perangnya yang ditarik empat ekor kuda hitam legam menuju istana langit dimana Zeus, saudaranya tinggal.

Setelah mendengar jawaban dari Asklepios kalau dewi minor yang dilihatnya beberapa waktu lalu dan berhasi merebut hatinya itu adalah anak dari Zeus dan Demeter, tanpa pikir panjang, Izayoi segera menyuruh Asklepios menyiapkan kereta perangnya kembali. Ia akan menemui Zeus langsung di istananya.

Sesampainya di kediaman Zeus, Izayoi segera melangkahkan kakinya memasuki istana besar tersebut. Sura gemercing rantai yang bergesekan dengan lantai terus mengiringi setiap langkahnya. Jubah hitam yang dikenakan Izayoi sedikit ditarik kebelakang memperlihatkan wajahnya dengan seringai yang terukir di bibirnya.

Zeus menyambut kedatangan saudaranya, Hades dengan senang hati dan segera mempersilahkannya duduk di kursi khusus yang terletak di ruangan pribadinya. Ruangan itu didominasi oleh warna putih dan emas yang berkilauan. Ruangan tersebut merupakan tempat khusus bagi para dewa dan dewi yang ingin mengadakan petemuan pribadi dengan Zeus.

"Apa yang membawa mu datang kemari, saudaraku?" tanya Zeus sambil menatap lurus kearah Hades yang duduk di depannya.

Izayoi terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari Zeus. Matanya beralih menatap sebuah bingkai kecil yang didalamnya terdapat lukisan seorang dewi kecil berambut biru langit dengan bola mata berwarna crimson. Hatinya kembali berdebar – debar tak karuan. Tepat seperti yang dikatakan Asklepios, dewi minor itu merupakan putri dari Zeus, saudaranya.

"Aku mempunyai satu permintaan." Jawab Izayoi seraya mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Zeus dengan serius.

"Katakan apa permintaan mu, saudaraku." Kata Zeus masih terlihat tenang.

"Aku jatuh cinta pada putri mu, Persephone."

Zeus sedikit terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan Izayoi, namun masih tetap tenang dan membiarkan Izayoi melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku ingin menikahi putri mu, dan akan ku jadikan dia sebagai ratu dunia bawah."

Setelah mengatakan itu, baik Izayoi maupun Zeus keduanya terdiam cukup lama. Zeus masih dengan posisinya semula tetap tenang dan terlihat sedikit berpikir. Selama ini memang banyak dewa yang datang menemuinya untuk melamar putrinya Persephone, namun Demeter tidak akan pernah mengizinkannya.

Melihat tak ada keraguan sedikit pun dimata Izayoi, Zeus sedikit senang. Ia yakin kalau Izayoi pasti dapat menjadi suami yang baik dan dapat membahagiakan Kurousagi. Namun bagaimana dengan istrinya Demeter? Ia tidak mungkin membuat istrinya sedih dan murka. Dilain sisi, ia juga tidak ingin mengecewakan saudaranya.

"Saudaraku, aku tidak bisa menikahkan putri ku dengan mu." Kata Zeus setelah cukup lama terdiam dan berpikir keras. "Tetapi, bukan berarti aku tidak mengizinkanmu menikahi putri ku." Zeus melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Mendengar jawaban dari Zeus, Izayoi melebarkan seringainya. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuknya memahami arti dari kata – kata yang di ucapkan Zeus. Ya, untuk ukuran seorang dewa tentu ia paham kalau Zeus sebenarnya menyetujui pernikahannya dengan Kurousagi, namun ia tidak dapat langsung mengatakan 'iya' atau 'tidak' demi menjaga perdamaian antar para dewa.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti." sahut Izayoi lalu berdiri meninggalkan istana Zeus dengan perasaan puas.

Izayoi menaiki kereta perangnya dan kembali ke dunia bawah untuk menyusun rencana baru demi mendapatkan 'dewi-nya' Kurousagi.

-:-:-:-:-

Dua hari berlalu semenjak Persephone diizinkan pergi melihat dunia luar oleh ibunya Demeter, juga dua hari berlalu setelah pertemuan antara Zeus dan Hades yang melamar Persephone.

Kurousagi sekarang berada disebuah padang rumput nan hijau dan luas dengan berbagai macam tumbuhan dan bunga – bunga yang tumbuh menghiasi padang rumput tersebut. Ya, Kurousagi sedang berada di dunia luar untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Setelah mendapat izin dari Demeter, Kurousagi segera berlari keluar istana menemui dua teman barunya Eileithiia dan Hera yang berjanji akan mengajaknya pergi ke padang rumput di Eleusis.

"Bagaimana? Kau suka tempat ini?" tanya Hera terseyum lebar melihat Kurousagi yang begitu menikmati perjalanan mereka.

"Iya! Suka sekali." Jawab Kurousagi ikut terseyum.

Mereka bertiga terus bermain dan tertawa bersama tanpa mengetahui kalau sedari tadi ada sepasang mata yang mengawasi segala kegiatan mereka dari kejauhan.

Kurousagi masih sibuk mencari beberapa jenis bunga kemudian memetiknya dan menyimpannya kedalam keranjang bunga yang dibawanya. Kurousagi terus berjalan kesana-kemari sampai dirinya tak sadar kalau ia telah terpisah cukup jauh dari Eileihiia dan Hera.

Kurousagi semakin berjalan menjauh dari teman – temannya yang bahkan sudah tak terlihat dari tempatnya berada sekarang. Tiba – tiba pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah bunga mawar berwarna hitam legam yang terletak jauh di ujung padang rumput tempatnya berada. Kurousagi segera melangkahkan kakinya mendekati bunga mawah hitam tersebut.

"Waah! Aku belum pernah melihat bunga yang seperti ini!" Kurousagi bergumam kemudian berlutut hendak memetiknya.

Tepat saat jemari mungilnya menyentuh batang bunga mawar hitam tersebut, kumpulan kabut hitam datang dan menyelimuti sekelilingnya. Seketika Kurousagi mulai panik, terlebih ia melihat bunga – bunga lain disekitarnya mulai layu dan mati kecuali mawar hitam yang hendak dipetiknya. Aura dingin dan mencengkam mulai dirasakannya. Gelap, tubuhnya mulai gemetar, ingin rasanya ia teriak memanggil teman – temannya namun suaranya terasa seperti tercekat, tak dapat dikeluarkan.

Saat itulah, sang dewa dunia bawah, Hades menampakkan dirinya di depan sang dewi yang masih terlihat panik dan ketakutan.

Kurousagi mengangkat sedikit kepalanya menatap sosok hitam dihadapannya dengan rasa takut yang semakin menjadi – jadi. Pandangannya masih samar, Kurousagi tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas sosok yang ada di depannya, terlebih kabut hitam yang menyelimuti.

"Ka-kau, si-siapa?" akhirnya Kurousagi memberanikan diri bertanya, suaranya terdengar sedikit gemetar dan ketakutan.

"Kau tidak perlu takut." Jawab sosok hitam di depannya dengan suara berat khas dewa yang terdengar begitu lembut.

Mendengar itu, akhirnya Kurousagi memberanikan dirinya menatap sosok didepannya lebih lekat. Sesaat ia terpaku melihat sosok hitam yang ada didepannya. Kurousagi seakan terjerat oleh pesona dan wajah tampan sang dewa, yang bahkan ketampanannya melebihi sang dewa cahaya, Apollo.

"Si-siapa?" tanya Kurousagi sekali lagi, mengingat ia belum pernah melihat dewa sepertinya, tepatnya dewa setampan dirinya.

Izayoi menyeringai melihat reaksi dewi minor didepannya. Kemudian ia ikut berlutut di hadapan Kurousagi dan meraih tangan sang dewi lalu menciumnya lembut.

"Namaku Izayoi. Aku biasa disebut Hades, sang penguasa dunia bawah."

_**To Be Continued… **_

_**Note : **_

_**Nimfa **__**: **_sejenis makhluk legendaris berwujud seorang wanita cantik yang tinggal di tempat-tempat tertentu seperti air, laut, pepohonan, dsb. Diidentikkan juga dengan peri atau bidadari yang tinggal di alam bebas.

Konnichiwa minna~ !  
Dou da? Gimana? Gimana? Jelek? Ancur?  
Huaa~! Gomen nasai, klo ceritanya ancur, jelek, gaje, abal, dsb.. TAT)/  
Ini pertama kalinya buat Fanfic sih… pasti jelek banget!  
Gomen jelek dan ceritanya ga nyambung~! huaaa~~ T.T  
Aku sampe bingung mau dilanjutin apa nggak, habis chapter 1 nya aja udah ancur banget! Hiks…. Makanya aku blm mau buat chapter 2 nya! Huaa~ TAT)/


End file.
